<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Звездное эхо by Karkur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611520">Звездное эхо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkur/pseuds/Karkur'>Karkur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Slice of Life, Unresolved Romantic Tension, some kind of friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkur/pseuds/Karkur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Все проходит, и это пройдет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Captains миди G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Звездное эхо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<em>Друг мой старый и</em><br/>
<em>Забытый друг мой,</em><br/>
<em>Мы теперь так далеки,</em><br/>
<em>Как звёзды</em><br/>
<em>Из разных галактик.</em><br/>
<em>(с) Дмитрий Качмар</em><br/>
</p><p>Проходит четыре чертовых года, прежде чем они снова встречаются.</p><p>Это случается неожиданно, когда Куроо прогуливается в парке Хибия, ближайшем к работе. Дайшо, смотрящий в серо-синее небо на берегу, в закатных лучах кажется ему совсем неземным, нездешним, словно не в родной город вернулся, а свалился с Ригеля или еще с какого из столь любимых им светил.</p><p>
  <i>«Любит ли он все еще космос так же, как раньше?»</i> — мелькает в голове самая первая мысль.
</p><p>Так оно и есть: четыре года как нездешний, уехавший искать что-то на другом конце земного шара, гуляющий под звездами или, может, по звездам, побледневший и исхудавший.</p><p>На нем пальто и тонкий шарф — начало лета крайне холодное. Куроо совершенно не узнает его — со временем черты лица затерлись в памяти, в жизни — изменились, стали острее и выразительнее. И одновременно с этим — узнает по одному только силуэту. Узнал бы даже спустя сотню лет, храня все особенности в памяти. Столько они пережили вместе и его образ под собственной кожей уже как шрам — несмываемый.</p><p>После этого в парк он не ходит.</p><p>Ему требуется неделя на осознание, что Дайшо снова в Токио, дышит с ним одним воздухом практически на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а не топчет дороги Нью-Йорка, или Зальцбурга или какого-нибудь потерянного городишки, которого нет на карте.</p><p>Еще неделя, чтобы признать это и получить сочувственное похлопывание по плечу от друзей.</p><p>И еще три дня — три дня, в которые он ходит сам не свой и выкуривает почти две полные пачки, — чтобы подрагивающими пальцами отправить сообщение с адресом и просьбой-мольбой <b>«мне нужно тебя увидеть»</b> на номер, который не смог бы забыть, даже если бы захотел.</p><p>Первое за четыре года две недели и три дня, что говорит Куроо, присаживаясь напротив, когда они встречаются в кафе неподалеку от отеля Imperial Tokyo:</p><p>— Почему ты не сказал мне, что вернулся? — но имеет в виду совсем не это. «<i>Я скучал</i>», — вертится на языке, но остается невысказанным, как и: «<i>Я ждал тебя</i>». И еще: «<i>Ты бросил меня, мудак</i>».</p><p>Дайшо морщится, помешивая кофе, а потом натянуто улыбается.</p><p>— За четыре года ты окончательно растерял навыки приличного общения, Куроо-кун? Не хочешь поздороваться для начала?</p><p>— Сугуру.</p><p>Дайшо никак не реагирует на свое имя, отворачиваясь к окну. Он сидит, обхватив большую чашку ладонями и полуприкрыв глаза. Куроо рассматривает его украдкой, как чужой, но такой знакомый секрет: арки бровей, углы скул, нелогизмы. На безымянном пальце его левой руки Куроо замечает минималистичное тату лунного серпа — когда они виделись в последний раз, его не было. </p><p>Впрочем, когда они виделись в последний раз, между ними вообще много чего не было, например, пропасти в четыре года и одно разочарование. </p><p>Кисти Дайшо теперь больше похожи на кисти музыканта или, судя по едва заметным пятнам краски, художника, чем спортсмена, да и сам он — тоже, с волосами на дюйм длиннее, чем были в старшей школе и острыми ключицами в вырезе водолазки, на которых цветут синяки.</p><p>Куроо рассматривает изогнутый, напоминающий формой <abbr>Секстет Сейферта</abbr> шрам на лице Дайшо, пересекающий губы через самый край рта, из-за чего уголок губ кажется чуть опущенным вниз в недовольной гримасе, и думает, как это странно — видеть новые, неизвестные детали в человеке, которого раньше знал наизусть.</p><p>— Почему ты не звонил мне? — спрашивает Куроо.</p><p>— Я слал тебе открытки, — как будто это что-то объясняет. Дайшо смотрит на него из-под ресниц. Ресницы все те же, чуть вывернутые в уголках глаз и чуть длиннее, чем допускают рамки приличия. </p><p>— Только первые полгода.</p><p>Полгода, после которых Куроо ждал еще три месяца, а потом не мог спать, прокручивая варианты, что могло случиться? Жив ли? Здоров?</p><p>Дайшо жмет плечами. Куроо думает, что у него отняли что-то очень важное и прикладывает все усилия, чтобы не броситься обвинять его снова. Возможно, Куроо должен был никогда не отпускать его или сорваться за ним по следам, если бы знал, куда они ведут. Возможно, Куроо должен был лучше стараться или хотя бы просто признаться в своих чувствах. Возможно, было какое-то слово, которым можно было все исправить. Возможно.</p><p>— Так и не смог простить тебя, — бормочет он.</p><p>— Ничего, — отвечает Дайшо, опуская взгляд. — Я прощаю твое непрощенье. </p><p>Они расходятся молча, не сказав друг другу больше ни слова. О том, что было с Дайшо за эти четыре года, он не спрашивает. Как и о том, почему все так получилось. Сейчас Куроо только и может, что впитывать в себя его присутствие в этом городе, совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.</p><p>Какие-то жалкие несколько дюймов, помноженные на года, разворачиваются стеной.</p><p>Сейчас Куроо чувствует себя абсолютно бессильным.</p><p>***</p><p>Вернувшийся из своих скитаний по черт-его-знает-каким местам и городам, Дайшо выглядит одновременно изможденным и дышащим полной грудью. Теперь он — Куроо мысленно усмехается — говорит с легким акцентом: «р» у него получается чересчур округлой, речь в целом более шипящей с какими-то явно не японскими фонетическими кульбитами. Не только речь. Куроо помнит его подростком в полосатой яркой рубашке и кедах, а сейчас он выглядит монохромным мазком в своем темном свитере и брюках со стрелками.</p><p>Четыре года назад <i>(земных, а кажется, что световых, так далеко ощущалась неизвестность, не точка на карте, которую можно измерить километрами, а гребаное «где-то», словно повисшее в космическом пространстве)</i> он уехал, не сказав никому слова. Ему, Куроо, ни сказав ни единого слова. Не предупредив. Не намекнув. Даже не попрощавшись. И Куроо всё это время хотел спросить: «За что?».</p><p>
  <i>«За что ты так? Что я сделал, почему оказался недостоин даже прощания?»</i>
</p><p>Но глядя в глаза, не смог высказать этого.</p><p>Отчасти потому, что преобладала обида.</p><p>Отчасти потому, что обида преобладала над <em>стыдом и виной</em>.</p><p>Потому что Дайшо мог спросить в свою очередь: «А что ты сделал, чтобы оказаться достойным?», но разве их дружба не подразумевала чего-то такого?</p><p>Может, и их дружба была только у Куроо в голове?</p><p>Они не клялись друг другу ни в чем, чтобы Дайшо отчитывался перед ним. Не клялись, а Куроо так и не сумел признаться ему, лелея в душе зыбкое, пузырящееся чувство симпатии. Но если между ними и не было чего-то большего, то они были хотя бы друзьями. Были же? Сквозь все стычки, взаимные оскорбления и подтрунивания, Дайшо был особенным для него и, казалось, что он, Куроо, тоже особенный. Казалось, что слов не нужно, ведь все и так идет хорошо.</p><p>Но все проходит и мир меняется.</p><p>И с этим приходится как-то жить, прикладывая к уху телефон с набранным знакомым номером и вслушиваясь в короткие гудки.</p><p>***</p><p>С тех пор Куроо не ищет его и не пытается поговорить, но все равно видит иногда среди прохожих.</p><p>В клубе они пересекаются тоже случайно, спустя неделю с последнего разговора, и это уже не смешно, потому что Токио начинает напоминать не мегаполис, а тесную каморку — еще чуть-чуть и они начнут биться локтями при каждом шаге. Куроо не ищет его, не выслеживает, так что либо Вселенная специально сталкивает их, либо, правда, случайность.</p><p>Просто в какой-то момент Акааши трогает его за плечо и говорит: «А это не Дайшо-сан?»</p><p><em>Дайшо-сан</em> в этот момент сидит на коленях, лицом к лицу, у какого-то долговязого парня, позволяя чуть ли не вылизывать себе шею. Куроо замирает буквально на полушаге, с приподнятой ногой, приклеиваясь взглядом к этой картине, как будто хочет выжечь ее на сетчатке, но это не так. Он скользит взглядом по изогнутой пояснице, по спине с выпирающими лопатками, старается воспринимать не целиком, а по частям, выбрасывая лишнее, например, незнакомые колени, на которых примостился Дайшо.</p><p>И это так неприлично, так вульгарно для того Дайшо, которого помнит Куроо, что он даже не может найти нужных мыслей, чувствуя в голове гулкую пустоту.</p><p>Акааши тянет его за предплечье.</p><p>— Пойдемте, это неприлично. Не будем мешать.</p><p>Куроо мычит, позволяя увести себя к столику на втором этаже. Последнее, что он замечает краем глаза — Дайшо отворачивает лицо, не позволяя целовать себя в губы. И кольцо на тонкой цепочке, которое он прячет под одежду ловким движением.</p><p>— Хэй-хэй! — кричит Бокуто, когда они с Акааши приближаются, и подставляет ладонь. Куроо с чувством припечатывает к ней свою, позволяя подтащить себя в медвежьи объятья.</p><p>— Ну все, все, — хлопает он Котаро по спине, — а то Акааши нас не поймет.</p><p>Акааши в ответ на это только приподнимает бровь. Куроо пожимает руку всем по очереди, прежде чем упасть на диван. Коноха, Инуока, Яку, Кай, Сарукуй и…</p><p>— Так, а где Кенма? — спрашивает Куроо, вертя головой. — Не пришел, все-таки? Вот козлина.</p><p>Коноха усмехается, отрывая взгляд от телефона Инуоки, в который они увлеченно смотрели, разделив пару наушников на двоих.</p><p>— А ты всерьез рассчитывал, что он променяет свою трансляцию на какой-то клуб?</p><p>— «Какой-то клуб»? — встревает Бокуто. — Похоже на «всего лишь клуб».</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не начинайте, — просит Акааши с улыбкой.</p><p>— Итак, — начинает Кай. — Значит, Дайшо вернулся?</p><p>Куроо скисает и кривит губы, отмахиваясь, мол, вернулся и вернулся. Дайшо — последний человек, о котором он хочет сейчас говорить, особенно, когда перед глазами все еще бледные незнакомые руки, лежащие на пояснице. </p><p>— О, — подает голос Коноха. — Да, я тоже его видел, пересеклись внизу, когда я пришел.</p><p>— Так это был Дайшо? — спрашивает Инуока, отрывая взгляд от телефона. Коноха кивает ему. — Я не узнал издалека, думал, к тебе просто кто-то подкатывает. Он изменился.</p><p>— Даже слишком, — Куроо озвучивает свои мысли. Взгляды обращаются к нему. — Что?</p><p>— Все меняются, — философски замечает Бокуто, поднимаясь из-за столика. — Он еще во время колледжа стал слегка сдвинутым по фазе, просто это было не так заметно, вы же постоянно с ним торчали вместе. Так, я не понял, что за атмосфера. Кому чего принести?</p><p>***</p><p>— То есть, ты считаешь, что он должен был остаться прежним и не меняться, потому что ты так хочешь? — спрашивает Кенма, когда Куроо звонит ему в Лайне. Куроо вернулся из клуба и немного пьян. Кенма вернулся из очередного ЭрПиДжи-мира в реальность и немного не в духе.</p><p>— Не потому что я так хочу, — качает он головой. — А потому что… так должно быть.</p><p>Кенма смотрит отстраненно и задумчиво, пока завязывает хвост на затылке.</p><p>— То есть, все-таки, потому что ты так хочешь, — говорит он наконец. — Потому что я не помню сводки правил на этот счет. Ты остался таким, каким был в школе?</p><p>— Нет, но…</p><p>— Я остался таким, каким был в школе?</p><p>— Вот уж кто, а ты…</p><p>— Кто-нибудь остался? Нет. Потому что мы уже не подростки. Тогда чего ты от него хочешь, Куро? — припечатывает Кенма вопросом.</p><p>Куроо устало трет глаза.</p><p>Он много чего хочет и ничего не хочет — одновременно.</p><p>— По-твоему, он стал хуже?</p><p>— Что? Нет. Конечно, нет. — Куроо взмахивает рукой, едва не сбивая настольную лампу. — Я просто не знаю, что мне теперь делать с ним… вот таким. Все должно было быть не так.</p><p>Все должно было быть не так и это — чистая правда. Раньше все было простым и понятным. У Куроо был целый план, включающий в себя сеансы взаимных оскорблений, ядовитые усмешки, походы в кино, во время которых Дайшо, как обычно, жаловался бы на громкий хруст попкорна и пихал его под руку, прогулки и совместные вечера.</p><p>Куроо знал свою схему наизусть, прокручивал ее в голове, держался, как за константу: свою первую работу подбирал так, чтобы она совпала с графиком Дайшо, билеты в кино брал ближе к задним рядам, потому что Дайшо так больше нравится, всегда держал дома зеленый чай, потому что Дайшо терпеть не мог черный и кофе и всегда кривился, когда Куроо заваривал себе три ложки. Только в планах Дайшо самого Куроо не оказалось. Ничего не сработало так, как надо, все превратилось в полную бессмыслицу.</p><p>Куроо знал все: как Дайшо трет левый висок, когда нервничает, какое предпочитает мороженое, как ревниво относится к миллиону своих клетчатых рубашек, как стесняется неуверенности в себе и оттого замыкается, как обычно легко ведется на споры и еще легче, когда эти споры провоцирует сам Куроо. Он собирал все эти факты в список, вшивал в сердце и образ мышления. А теперь это…</p><p>— Не имеет смысла, понимаешь? Все, что у нас было и все, что я знал — прошло и потеряло смысл. Почему он так изменился? Может, у него проблемы?</p><p>Теперь Дайшо выглядит как мираж или морок. Куроо не планировал, что в один день номер Дайшо перестанет быть доступным, а его мама скажет, сочувственно сведя брови к переносице: «Он уехал, милый. Я думала, он скажет тебе, ведь вы так давно дружите».</p><p>Теперь Дайшо пьет кофе, откровенно целуется у всех на виду, открыто смотрит в глаза не язвительно, а скептично, выставляет напоказ россыпи синяков и при этом выглядит разрушенным до основания.</p><p>— Это у тебя проблемы, Куро. С головой. — Кенма прочесывает волосы пальцами. — Слушай. Это все еще Дайшо, окей? Мы все изменились, но это все еще мы.</p><p>— Не имеет смысла, — повторяет Куроо и прикрывает глаза. — Прости. Не парься. Я просто не знаю, как мне себя вести дальше, Кенма. Его так давно не было. Я даже не уверен, что мы снова будем общаться.</p><p>В итоге Кенма так и не отвечает, только говорит, мол, все это Дайшо сможет прокомментировать куда лучше, и отправляет его проспаться.</p><p>Спит Куроо плохо, постоянно просыпаясь от смутного, тревожного чувства, со сбившимся в ноги одеялом. После третьего пробуждения он раздраженно вздыхает и встает с кровати. Небо едва посветлело на горизонте, на часах четыре утра.</p><p>Он щелкает кнопкой чайника и прислоняется лбом к холодной дверце холодильника.</p><p>А потом пишет на тот-самый-номер, который так и не забил в память телефона снова:</p><p>
  <b>«хочешь прогуляться завтра?»</b>
</p><p>На ответ он не рассчитывает, по крайней мере, на скорый. Поэтому подскакивает от звука входящего сообщения и роняет чайную ложку, просыпая кофе на пол.</p><p>— Тц, — хмурится Куроо, заталкивая гранулы ступней под кухонную тумбу и тянется к телефону.</p><p><b>«тецуро ты что больной»</b> — читает он. Куроо ухмыляется, представляя, как Дайшо трет глаза и проводит рукой по лицу — он всегда ненавидел, когда его будили, когда будили раньше полудня — ненавидел вдвойне. От «Тецуро» теплеет где-то под солнечным сплетением. Следом приходит <b>«не отвечай и так знаю что больной»</b></p><p>И третье — <b>«ты время вообще видел урод четыре часа утра»</b></p><p>Уголки губ дергаются в улыбке. В голове всплывают слова Кенмы про то, что «это все еще мы». На мгновение Куроо чувствует себя так, будто не было этих четырех лет между ними, и пишет:</p><p>
  <b>«ну так что?»</b>
</p><p>Эти четыре года — нет, не четыре, а три года и десять месяцев, плюс еще два месяца, в которые он захлебывался в апатии, пока не начал учиться жить заново без части себя — были похожи на какой-то смутный сон, странный кошмар, которым он не мог ни с кем поделиться — просто не поняли бы. В один момент он чувствовал себя состоящим из пустот, которые росли и росли, пожирая его, а в другой — застывшей в янтаре мушкой.</p><p>Поэтому Дайшо не исчезал из его жизни. Куроо просыпался с мыслями о нем, тащил их за собой сквозь сутки и месяцы, хранил на периферии сознания, будто бы Дайшо не на другом континенте, а на другой улице, просто занят, вы знаете, дела-дела, телефон разрядился, вот незадача.</p><p>А сейчас Дайшо пишет ему, действительно пишет, несмотря на неловкость той первой встречи:</p><p>
  <b>«Ладно, давай»</b>
</p><p>Для кого-то четыре года проходят как один бесцельный миг, для кого-то — как целая, наполненная смыслом жизнь.</p><p>***</p><p>По адресу из сообщения Куроо приезжает ровно в одиннадцать утра.</p><p>Квартира, которую снимает Дайшо, находится в трехэтажном неказистом здании в одном из спальных районов, но внутри оказывается очень опрятной, хоть и крошечной. Он замирает в дверях, когда Дайшо, выглядящий сонным и недовольным в мятой футболке и штанах, пропускает его.</p><p>— Дверь закрой, — Дайшо передергивает плечами и зевает в кулак, жмурясь до выступающей в уголках глаз влаги. — Или этот навык ты тоже потерял?</p><p>— «Тоже»? — переспрашивает Куроо, делая шаг вперед, и нащупывает ручку за спиной, одновременно пытаясь стащить ботинок другой рукой.</p><p>— Да, как и <i>навык приличного общения</i>, Куроо-кун, — напоминает Дайшо. — Я тебя не приглашал, чтобы ты тут раздевался.</p><p>Ах, ну да, точно.</p><p>— А ты не похож на того, кто готов выходить прямо сейчас, — возражает Куроо. — Я вытащил тебя из кровати? — он стягивает с себя ветровку. Дайшо что-то согласно мычит и машет рукой в сторону одной из дверей. — Соня.</p><p>— Иди кофе сделай, хоть какая-то польза будет.</p><p>Куроо подмигивает ему, Дайшо в ответ только демонстративно закатывает глаза, скрываясь за второй дверью, видимо, ванной.</p><p>И словно не было этих лет.</p><p>Впервые за годы он начинает дышать, как будто в груди что-то со щелчком встало на место и легкие смогли раскрыться на полную, не сдавленные ребрами. </p><p>Может быть, на место встали сами легкие.</p><p>Может быть, воздух из разреженного снова стал нормальным, и теперь Куроо просто не может надышаться и поверить, что все будет как раньше.</p><p>Он наверстает упущенное, запомнит все новые черты. В конце концов, это, чтоб его, все еще Дайшо, тот самый, который разрешал ему дуть на разбитые коленки и разрисовывать их йодом. Тот самый, с кем можно было просто помолчать и быть собой, а не капитаном-лучшим другом-опорой и кем-то еще, кем ему приходилось быть.</p><p>Куроо улыбается и лезет обшаривать шкафчики. В незнакомой квартире он чувствует себя неловко, с Дайшо говорить все еще странно и неуютно, как разнашивать новые ботинки.</p><p>— Крайний левый, — кричит ему Дайшо, видимо, услышав хлопанье дверок.</p><p>В «крайнем левом» обнаруживается целый склад напитков: от молотого сортового кофе который, судя по наклейке с ценой, был привезен откуда-то из мотаний по странам и стоил треть месячной зарплаты самого Куроо, до стеклянной банки не то с сеном, не то с чаем, он бы не удивился, если ручной сборки. И даже пара бутылок вина, задвинутых в самый угол.</p><p>Там же он находит зеленый чай с мятой и берет в руки.</p><p>Пачка вскрытая, но явно недавно купленная — почти полная. Та же марка, что и раньше. Куроо подносит ее к лицу и втягивает воздух — тот же запах.</p><p>Он ставит коробку обратно и выуживает банку с сублимированным кофе как раз в тот момент, когда Дайшо заглядывает на крошечную кухню — уже в другой футболке и джинсах, но такой же босоногий — дурацкая привычка, из-за которой он постоянно болел в детстве.</p><p>— Ты уснул тут, что ли? — спрашивает он, протискиваясь мимо, ближе к окну, на котором стоит чайник.</p><p>Куроо мотает головой и скользит взглядом по чужим рукам — сухим и жилистым, с крупными костяшками и сильно выпирающими косточками на запястьях. Пока Дайшо набирает воду, Куроо замечает пятна цвета на внутренней стороне предплечья.</p><p>— Можно посмотреть? — он указывает подбородком на тату, откручивая крышку банки.</p><p>Дайшо переводит растерянный взгляд сначала на него, потом на свои руки. Ставит чайник на станцию и щелкает кнопкой, после чего протягивает руку рисунком вверх.</p><p>На предплечье у него в пару треугольников, с расходящимися от них пунктирными кругами и линиями, заключен акварельный космос.</p><p>Пунктиры похожи на орбиты. Куроо видит крошечную планету, похожую на Сатурн, плывущую по одной из линий. В одном из треугольников белеют линии и точки созвездия. Куроо едва касается его кончиками пальцев — Дайшо одергивает руку. На его лице калейдоскопом сменяются чувства от смущения до недовольства, пока не остается какая-то неуверенная гримаса.</p><p>Куроо поднимает руки ладонями вверх в примирительном жесте, но все-таки спрашивает:</p><p>— Что это за созвездие?</p><p>— Змеи, — Дайшо скрещивает руки на груди и выглядит так, словно сказал самую очевидную вещь на свете.</p><p>— А другие есть?</p><p>Куроо не особо надеется на ответ, но Дайшо поворачивается к нему спиной, чуть склоняя голову вперед и сдвигая ладонью волосы с шеи. Куроо тянется рукой, поддевая воротник футболки и чуть оттягивая его вниз, чтобы рассмотреть маленькую извивающуюся змею на уровне шестого-седьмого позвонков.</p><p>Заглядывая, он видит, как на уровне лопаток начинается еще одна тату, тоже цветная, уходит по хребту ниже.</p><p>Дайшо дергает головой и отстраняется, накрывая ладонью чернильную змейку.</p><p>— Но ты показал не все, — разочарованно тянет Куроо.</p><p>— Скажи спасибо, что вообще показал, — огрызается Дайшо, достает две кружки и чуть сильнее, чем надо, ставит их на столешницу.</p><p>— Спасибо, — негромко, но совершенно серьезно говорит Куроо.</p><p>Кофе они пьют в тишине.</p><p>В тишине Дайшо ставит кружки в раковину, в тишине идет переодеваться.</p><p>Куроо следует за ним, но успевает увидеть только пятна темно-синего и пурпурного, спускающиеся до самой поясницы, прежде чем они скрываются под тонким свитером. Дайшо бросает на него короткий взгляд из-за плеча.</p><p>Он стал спокойнее и как-то задумчивее, словно пребывая мыслями где-то не здесь. Скорее всего, так оно и есть. </p><p>Куроо задумывается, под какими звездами он ходил? Что за космос теперь прячет под слоями одежды и ресницами?</p><p>Куроо кажется, кто-то разбил Дайшо на мелкие куски и пересобрал, как какой-то паззл. Что-то неправильно. Неправильно, но он не может понять, что именно. Дайшо ведет себя так, словно все в порядке: не прячется, отвечает на звонки и сообщения, не отводит взгляд. Только улыбается все так же язвительно, но натянуто и немного неловко.</p><p>— Так зачем ты меня вытащил? — спрашивает он, когда они выходят на улицу. Дайшо снова в своем сером пальто. Теперь, спустя время, Тецуро может признать — ему идет. Идет этот новый образ и утончившийся силуэт, словно он из обычного ужа превратился в настоящего аспида — египетского или черную мамбу. Повзрослел и заострился.</p><p>Куроо пожимает плечами и ежится — из-за шрама через уголок рта, с этой стороны Дайшо всегда выглядит недовольным.</p><p>— Просто так. Давно не виделись.</p><p>— Давненько.</p><p>Разговор не клеится. Куроо понятия не имеет что сказать, а Дайшо явно не собирается помогать ему. Они бредут мимо низких зданий и магазинчиков, избегая центральных улиц и толпы. На самом деле это приятно: идти вот так, почти ощущая чужое плечо где-то на уровне инстинктов, еще не касание, а только предчувствие и электрическое покалывание. Раньше они часто так ходили, о чем-то вяло переговариваясь или переругиваясь — по настроению.</p><p>Куроо цепляется пальцами за рукав чужого пальто, и Дайшо вздрагивает от неожиданности, поднимая вопросительный взгляд.</p><p>— Есть идея, — говорит Куроо и тащит его в парк.</p><p>Парк Дайшо не вдохновляет, и это обескураживает, потому что в этом парке есть утки. Ну, утки! «Ты же так любил кормить уток», — хочет сказать Куроо, но не говорит. Только молча наблюдает. Привыкает. Впитывает.</p><p>***</p><p>Возвращаются они под самый вечер, и Куроо, навязавшийся провожать до самого дома, просится на чай. Это было сродни русской рулетке, если речь шла о Дайшо — вцепится или нет. Вполне себе может, но идти на попятную уже поздно, уже попросился, уже попал под сверлящий взгляд.</p><p>Вместо ответа он получает только сухой кивок в сторону парадной двери.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, где кухня, — бросает Дайшо, когда они заходят в квартиру. — Где чайник тоже знаешь. И на меня сделай.</p><p>— Командир, — бурчит Куроо ему в спину наигранно-недовольно, пряча улыбку.</p><p>— Хоть какая-то расплата за то, что я тебя тут терплю, — отвечают ему уже из другой комнаты. Дайшо чем-то шуршит, что-то роняет так внезапно, что Куроо едва не подпрыгивает на месте, пока набирает воду. Приглушенно вжикает молния.</p><p>Сначала он тянется, как и в прошлый раз, к банке с кофе, но в последний момент останавливается, хватает коробку с мятным чаем и выключает чайник раньше, чем он полностью закипит.</p><p>Заварник Куроо берет практически украдкой, будто не чай заваривает, а совершает преступление или таинство. Последнее не так далеко от истины — ностальгия щемит сердце, как тиски, пока он вдыхает горьковато-мятный запах.</p><p>Дайшо, стоящий над парой спортивных сумок, смотрит недоверчиво, когда он приносит две дымящиеся кружки и по-хозяйски усаживается на диван у дальней стены, протягивая одну из них Дайшо.</p><p>Дайшо садится рядом, вытягивая ноги, и смотрит в кружку так, словно пытается найти на дне смысл жизни или, может, Атлантиду. Куроо усмехается.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ничего, — качает головой. — Там нет яда, или что ты надеешься там углядеть. Просто чай.</p><p>— Не просто чай, — бормочет Дайшо, прежде чем сделать глоток.</p><p>Потому что да, не просто. Глупо было бы надеяться, что он не поймет, почему чай, а не кофе, и почему именно этот. Дайшо никогда не был глупым, наоборот, Куроо мог бы назвать его одним из самых умных людей, которых он знает, и однозначно — самым хитрым. Так что Куроо не отвечает, только хмыкает и переводит взгляд на сумки.</p><p>— Ты что, уезжать собрался?</p><p>Он спрашивает это в шутку и никак не ожидает услышать лаконичное:</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Дайшо смотрит расфокусированным взглядом куда-то перед собой. Куроо дергается и полуоборачивается к нему, едва не расплескивая чай себе на колени.</p><p>— Погоди-погоди. Как уезжаешь? Куда? — Куроо не хочет, чтобы его голос звучал так панически, но он звучит. Дайшо наконец переводит на него удивленный взгляд.</p><p>— За город, — говорит он и неопределенно машет рукой в сторону сумок. — Из-за освещения звезд не видно.</p><p>— О, вот оно что. И надолго?</p><p>Дайшо жмет плечами, что-то прикидывая в голове.</p><p>— На пару дней, наверно. Послезавтра к утру вернусь.</p><p>Не давая себе времени передумать, Куроо просит:</p><p>— Возьми меня с собой.</p><p>Так, спустя три недели и четыре дня, они начинают ездить вместе, насколько позволяет рабочий график Куроо.</p><p>В одной из сумок оказывается телескоп, в другой — вещи в дорогу. Дайшо водит черную «тойоту», которую взял в аренду, приехав в Токио, а на вопрос: «Почему не купил?» — только кривится и неопределенно ведет плечами.</p><p>Поначалу это странно, больше похоже на то, что они собираются выслеживать какое-то животное, потому что Дайшо раскладывает на приборной панели звездные карты и что-то чертит в них, отмечает, пишет в своей кожаной записной книжке с ремешком-застежкой. Книжка сразу привлекает внимание Куроо — такая она самобытная, как из рассказов про путешественников: потертая, потрепанная, с торчащими из нее закладками и вложенными листами, записками и, как ни странно, рисунками. Рисунки удивляют больше всего. На вопрос о них Дайшо отвечает долгим нечитаемым взглядом и:</p><p>— Кто по-твоему рисовал эскизы моих татуировок?</p><p>— Кто? — не сразу понимает Куроо.</p><p>— Я, — отвечает Дайшо с усмешкой. В голосе у него сквозит гордость.</p><p>Куроо улыбается ему.</p><p>Дайшо всегда был немного склонен к гиперфиксациям, будь то волейбол или, вот, звезды, поэтому видеть его прищуренные от удовольствия глаза было делом вполне привычным, хоть и прошло так много времени. Куроо и сам, сидя в машине на скорости около 40 миль в час по направлению к какой-то — ему нет дела до деталей — из префектур, внезапно обнаруживает себя увлеченным этими звездами, мерным голосом Дайшо, рассказывающим об Эксмуре, национальном парке в Великобритании, где небесное полотно разливалось, как сверкающий океан над головой, в котором можно было утонуть, если смотреть слишком долго, или о Млечном пути от Хедлендса в Мичигане до Чако в Нью-Мексико, по которому можно было шагать от одного края земли до другого, словно по мосту.</p><p>Куроо смотрел на Дайшо, руки которого подрагивали на руле, стоило им свернуть с дороги в поля, и слушал про Хортобадь в Венгрии с небом, похожим на бархат в бисерном крошеве, и про зодиакальный свет в парке Зселик, а также про обсерваторию Мон-Мегантик в далекой Канаде с самым большим телескопом на всю восточную территорию Северной Америки, в который можно было смотреть на вспышки сверхновых и межзвездные облака, и у него не хватило бы слов, чтобы описать все, что он чувствовал.</p><p>Они останавливаются посреди ничего, отключая фары машины и утопая в темноте, пререкаются на тему того, стоит ли ехать в мотель или можно будет заночевать тут же, в потом просто перекусить в ближайшем кафе, прежде чем вернуться в город.</p><p>Куроо смотрит, как он устанавливает и настраивает телескоп, и слушает про Намби-Ранд в Намибии, с небом контрастным, как чернильная бездна, в которой невооруженным взглядом видны другие галактики.</p><p>Это все тот же Токио, в котором Куроо прожил всю жизнь, это все то же небо, которое было над ним всегда, но сейчас, запрокинув голову вверх, ему кажется, он открыл что-то новое, недоступное другим, и оно принадлежит ему.</p><p>Небо в Японии, наверняка, далеко не такое удивительное, как можно найти в других концах мира. Но Дайшо все равно поднимает глаза к небу и смотрит на него, как на что-то невообразимое, и вытягивает руку вверх, очерчивая созвездия. На Дайшо одна только футболка, и Куроо борется с желанием схватить его в объятия и никогда не отпускать.</p><p>Он так скучал.</p><p>
  <i>Он так чертовски скучал.</i>
</p><p>— Вега, — сообщает Дайшо и подталкивает его ладонью в спину. Через линзу телескопа Куроо смотрит на голубой размеренно светящийся шарик и думает о том, что отдал бы все, только бы остановить время.</p><p>И где-то одновременно с этой мыслью он чувствует, как лопается горизонт событий, растянувшийся между ними.</p><p>***</p><p>В мотель они все-таки едут — ближайший в получасе езды. Под звездным сводом Дайшо и сам кажется порождением этих звезд, как Кай, потерявший душу в ледяном дворце Снежной Королевы. Дайшо — нет, не теряет — отдает свою душу всем тропам и небосклонам, которые гладил кончиками пальцев в горах и пустынях, сам становится их частью.</p><p>Куроо не удивится, если узнает, что в груди у Дайшо стучит не сердце, а пульсар, разгоняя по жилам межзвездное вещество. Дайшо прячет свой космос под кожей, как прячет тату под одеждой.</p><p>Был ли он одинок в этих скитаниях настолько, что не раздумывая принял компанию Куроо, или он тоже просто соскучился? Это важный вопрос, но сейчас Куроо не хочет об этом думать. Сейчас он заполнен до краев эмоциями и ощущениями.</p><p>В номер они вваливаются, когда уже светает. Куроо со стоном валится на дальнюю кровать и получает шлепок по голени.</p><p>— Сначала душ, — говорит Дайшо, принимаясь копаться в своей сумке.</p><p>— Как скажешь, мамуля, — фыркает он в ответ и не двигается ни на дюйм.</p><p>Когда они укладываются — Куроо уже под одеялом, Дайшо все еще возится с сумками, стоя в бледном свете окна — он все-таки вздыхает, и словив на себе вопросительный, взгляд и интересуется:</p><p>— И все же. Почему ты уехал?</p><p>— Потому что… — Дайшо шаркает по полу носком, открывает и закрывает рот, подбирая слова, а потом вскидывает голову. — Ты же видел сегодня небо? — Куроо осторожно кивает и мычит сдавленное: «Умхгу»,  потому что да, видел через призму чужого взгляда словно впервые. — А все еще предпочитаешь смотреть на бетонные коробки и размеренную жизнь.</p><p>— Пока что не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.</p><p>— К тому, что мир — не лужа, а океан, — он встает и подходит к окну, глядя на светлеющий горизонт. — Он не ограничивается городом или двумя, или даже десятком. Не ограничивается жизнью из точки А в точку Б, только и делая, что пытаясь оставить что-то после тебя. В конце концов, твои следы все равно затопчет кто-то другой, твой дом продадут, твои вещи выбросят. И иногда нужно просто, — он взмахивает рукой. — посмотреть наверх, там тоже есть путь. Млечный. Представь только, куда он может привести?</p><p>— Ты же раньше хотел быть врачом, — напоминает Куроо. — Спасать людей и все такое.</p><p>— Не я, — возражает Дайшо. — А моя мама хотела. Типа, так будет правильно. Только я и так знаю, как будет правильно, без советов, но нужно ли, если я не хочу так жить?</p><p>Куроо задумывается.</p><p>— И как ты только не сбиваешься со своего пути. С таким-то мышлением.</p><p>— Нельзя сбиться с пути, если у тебя нет конечной цели.</p><p>— И что у тебя в итоге есть?</p><p>— Все звезды мира, — без пауз на сомнения отвечает Дайшо.</p><p>Повисает тишина, нарушаемая их дыханием и тиканьем настенных часов. За окном с шумом проносится машина.</p><p>— Обычно мамы знают, что лучше для их детей. Почему ты не послушал свою? — наконец говорит Куроо. Сам он не стесняется обсуждать свое будущее и настоящее с матерью и получать от нее советы, которые, между прочим, работают, потому что, посмотрите на него — он счастлив. У него есть все, о чем может мечтать человек в его возрасте.</p><p>— Мы уже не дети, дорогой, — говорит ему Сугуру, выделяя последнее слово. Он стоит вполоборота и дергает уголками губ, когда замечает на себе взгляд. — Ты забыл?</p><p>***</p><p>«Боль помогает жить», — скажет ему Дайшо чуть позже, поглаживая шрам у рта, перед тем, как они зайдут в придорожное кафе. В широком вырезе его водолазки желто-фиолетовыми туманностями цветут синяки на шее и ключицах. Тонкая серебряная цепочка убегает под ворот, но Куроо знает, что там, напротив сердца, Дайшо все еще носит кольцо, которое подарил ему Куроо на восемнадцатилетие. </p><p>Он смотрит на маленькую луну на чужом пальце и думает о том, что в ней, наверняка, гораздо больше смысла, чем казалось изначально.</p><p>Куроо просыпается первым, не сразу осознавая, где находится — просыпаться вне своей квартиры непривычно, но заставляет их двигаться дальше именно Дайшо, настаивающий на выезде как можно раньше.</p><p>Куроо не спорит с ним, потому что:</p><p>а) от мотеля он не то чтобы в восторге, а вот перекусить не отказался бы </p><p>и б) Дайшо что-то нужно именно на закате, и он выглядит достаточно пассивно-агрессивным, чтобы опасаться за свое здоровье.</p><p>К тому же, завтра понедельник, и чем раньше Дайшо закончит вносить данные в свой журнал наблюдений, тем раньше они направят колеса к Токио, и, может быть, Куроо даже сможет немного поспать дома.</p><p>Куроо любит путешествовать: слушать шорох шин, смотреть в проплывающие за окном пейзажи, качать головой в такт музыке и движению машины. Иногда ему хочется просто сесть и ехать куда-нибудь час или, может быть, три. Но, тем не менее, сейчас он чувствует, что немного переоценивает себя и свою любовь к дороге.</p><p>— Что ты сказал?.. — переспрашивает Дайшо, потирая переносицу, пока они ждут свой заказ, расположившись в дальнем углу у окна.</p><p>Куроо вздыхает.</p><p>— Я говорю, что Бокуто потом мне все уши прожужжал этими мастер-классами, — повторяет он.</p><p>— А, — отвечает Дайшо, и это «а» звучит чем-то средним между «а, понятно» и «а кто такой Бокуто». В нем еще нет кофеина, и хоть проспали они почти десять часов, выглядит он так, словно если официант не поставит перед ним кружку с двойным эспрессо через пятнадцать секунд, то совершит большую ошибку.</p><p>Но дело в том, что официант пока что к ним даже не подошел, не факт, что он тут вообще есть.</p><p>Дайшо выглядит слишком вялым и сосредоточенным на своих картах и разметках — оба этих прилагательных вместе не имеют никакого смысла, но это так. Дайшо удается. Ему вообще много чего удается, если подумать. Человек-оксюморон.</p><p>Так что Куроо поднимается и идет к стойке. Он сможет сделать заказ за двоих, а если Дайшо что-то не нравится, то это его проблемы. Куроо заказывает омлет, блинчики с апельсиновым джемом и просит кофе покрепче.</p><p>Дайшо дергается, когда перед ним на стол опускается поднос. Он растерянно скользит взглядом от еды на свои бумаги и обратно, после чего благодарно кивает.</p><p>Куроо усмехается и качает головой, начиная понимать, куда делись килограмм десять за эти четыре года.</p><p>Увлеченность — это то, во что он влюбился в первую очередь еще тогда, много лет назад.</p><p>Увлеченность — это то, что начинает его пугать, словно вместе со звездным светом под веками прячется скверна.</p><p>На место они приезжают под самый закат. Куроо понятия не имеет, где они — какая-то совсем уж глубинка. Дайшо шипит сквозь зубы и торопится разложить вещи. Но не телескоп, нет.</p><p>— Это что, краски? Это краски!</p><p>— Потрясающий вывод, премия за дедукцию. — Дайшо бросает на него раздраженный взгляд, в котором читается «какой догадливый, с ума сойти», и принимается мешать что-то в маленькой палитре, выдавливая пигменты из туб.</p><p>— Язви сколько хочешь.</p><p>Папка с бумагами лежит рядом — две папки, если точнее, — Куроо тянет руку к той, из которой торчат края рисунков. Дайшо косится на него, но ничего не говорит, продолжая заниматься своим делом.</p><p>В папке — сплошное небо, написанное акварелью. Чаще ночное, иногда, как сейчас — закатное. Или рассветное, Куроо не понимает. Еще реже — странного вида облака. Но в основном все-таки ночь и звезды.</p><p>— Вау, — бормочет он, поднимая на уровень глаз первый лист. — Столько дружили, а я и не знал, что ты рисуешь.</p><p>— Я и не рисовал, пока не уехал, — отвечает Дайшо, накладывая первые мазки и растягивая их водой. — Это Керри, Ирландия. Парк Темного Неба. Ты держишь сейчас, я имею ввиду. Там я впервые смотрел на Андромеду.</p><p>«А помнишь, как в детстве это я показывал тебе созвездия?» — хочет спросить Куроо. — «Ну же, помнишь? Это была наша первая Танабата, ты тогда еще сказал, что Волопас совсем не похож на Волопаса и это нечестно. И мне пришлось покупать тебе мороженое на свою карманную мелочь. Помнишь? Ты всегда выбирал Папико, говорил, что тебе нравится вкус, но я-то знаю, что тебе просто нравилось делиться с другими».</p><p>«Делиться со мной», — хочет сказать он.</p><p>Какое мороженое Дайшо любит сейчас?</p><p>Чем он делится со звездами, и чем звезды — с ним? Хороший ли он этим звездам друг? Шепчет ли он им секреты, пока ловит кометы за хвосты? Светят ли они для него особенно ярко? Нужен ли он им так, как они нужны ему?</p><p>«А как же я?», — хочет сказать, но не говорит.</p><p>Вместо этого Куроо берет второй лист, за ним третий.</p><p>Дайшо поглядывает через плечо и комментирует каждый:</p><p>— Это Пик-дю-Миди, Пиренейские горы. Вообще-то я ехал туда ради обсерватории, но… — он улыбается уголками губ — даже не улыбка, а намек на нее. — Горы красивые. — Да, Куроо и сам видит, даже акварельные — чертовски красивые. — Гранд-Каньон, Аризона. Не видел Гранд-Каньон, считай, не жил. Так говорят. Вестхавелланд, это в Германии. Туда надо ехать поздней весной или ранним летом, чтобы увидеть противосияние, да, это оно. О, а это Южный Крест…</p><p>Закат пылал, Дайшо выводил лучи и линию горизонта кистью, Куроо держал кончиками пальцев картинки, написанные за тысячи километров такой знакомой — и незнакомой — рукой.</p><p>— Слушай.</p><p>— М? — Дайшо не поворачивает к нему головы, сосредотачиваясь на листе перед собой так, что высовывает кончик языка. Он рисует быстро, широкими мазками, пытаясь передать не фотографическую точность, а настроение и атмосферу, но получается все равно очень красиво. — Почему именно краска? Не фотографии.</p><p>— У меня есть фотоаппарат, я отправлял тебе свои фотографии, просто… — он молчит, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово. — Просто это — другое. Понятия не имею, в какой именно момент я подумал о краске, и решил «вот, это то, что нужно», но это — хоп! — он прищелкивает пальцами. — И случилось. Я просто пошел в ближайший магазин, накупил все, что увидел, и начал экспериментировать. Ну и вот. — жмет плечами. — Когда ты рисуешь сам — это другое. Фотография — это то, что я вижу. Краска — это то, что я чувствую. Некоторые вещи хочется нарисовать.</p><p>Дайшо замолкает и выглядит смущенным своим монологом. Куроо улыбается, поднимая на него глаза.</p><p>— Что смешного? Слишком сентиментально? — ощетинивается Дайшо.</p><p>— Что? Нет! Я просто. Это очень круто, Сугуру. Правда. Вау.</p><p>Куроо говорит совершенно искренне и когда добирается до эскизов, их в этой папке двенадцать штук, только три из них черно-белые, хочет повторить свои слова снова. Потому что и правда — вау.</p><p>— Ты рисуешь только акварелью?</p><p>— Акварелью. И еще маркерами. Контурными или водными. Но водные маркеры все равно как акварель, просто ими удобно. — Дайшо склоняет голову то к одному плечу, то к другому, дорисовывая мелкие детали.</p><p>— А эскизы отсюда — все на тебе набиты? — интересуется Куроо, вытягивая из стопки уже знакомую ему пару треугольников.</p><p>Они все на космическую тематику, раскрашенные акварелью с элементами графики. Куроо смотрит на линии и круги, на пятна с брызгами-звездами, ведет пальцем по контурам и созвездиям.</p><p>— Нет, из тех, что на мне, там только две штуки. Остальные… просто остальные.</p><p>— Один твой вижу. Какой второй? — Куроо раскрывает все двенадцать штук наподобие веера.</p><p>Дайшо фыркает.</p><p>— Не твое дело.</p><p>— А мне нарисуешь?</p><p>— А ты набьешь?</p><p>Куроо жмет плечами, складывая все картинки обратно. Дайшо поднимается с земли и разминается, долго смотрит на Куроо, все еще держащего папку в руках и перебирающего картинки, и отводит взгляд.</p><p>— Вот когда решишь, тогда и проси, — выдает он. — Мне… надо еще кое-что нарисовать, — наклоняется к багажнику машины, вытаскивая из сумки еще одну папку и кидая ее Куроо на колени. Выглядывающие листы изрисованы. — А потом займемся звездами, если хочешь, покажу тебе пару туманностей.</p><p>Куроо кивает, открывая новую папку.</p><p>***</p><p>— Оставайся у меня. Если у тебя нет проблем с тем, что у меня одна кровать. Зато широкая, — предлагает Дайшо. — Завтра с утра я подвезу тебя домой. Или до работы, если хочешь.</p><p>— С утра? — скептически тянет Куроо. — Что-то сомневаюсь.</p><p>Но на ночь все равно остается.</p><p>В квартиру они заваливаются усталые, сталкиваясь друг с другом локтями и плечами, пока пытаются стащить с себя ботинки и одежду в узком коридоре. Куроо пытается ногой отпихнуть сумки, брошенные почти перед самой дверью, за что получает подзатыльник и слишком, на его вкус, низкую оценку себя в виде «они дороже тебя стоят, повредишь — пойдешь на органы». Они, в смысле, вещи, догадывается Куроо, и на всякий случай оставляет сумки в покое.</p><p>Помочь разобрать их ему тоже не разрешают, поэтому Куроо бесцельно бродит по квартире, то заглядывая Дайшо через плечо, то трогая все вокруг: корешки книг, маленький захламленный письменный стол в углу, даже заглядывает в шкаф, но не обнаруживает ничего интересного, и присаживается рядом с сумками, наблюдая, как Дайшо вытаскивает вещи: что-то складывает на полу рядом, что-то — как зубную щетку — уносит сразу на место, что-то оставляет нетронутым.</p><p>— Ты прямо как кот, — говорит ему Дайшо, застегивая молнию. — Помнишь кота моих родителей? Он тоже так садился и пялился.</p><p>Папки с рисунками как раз из тех, что свалены на пол. Куроо тянется к ним просто от скуки, хватая первую попавшуюся, и раскрывает. На листе он видит себя нарисованного, сидящего со скрещенными ногами в окружении таких же листов, на фоне неба. Проработка минимальная, больше похожая на набросок, но рассмотреть подробнее ему не удается — папку вырывают из рук. </p><p>— Не тяни свои лапы к моим вещам, — шипит Дайшо и убирает ее в ящик стола.</p><p>Они идут в душ по очереди. Куроо получает какую-то старую разношенную футболку, которая даже ему велика, а уж зачем она костлявому Дайшо — загадка.</p><p>Куроо уже почти засыпает, когда из душа возвращается Дайшо в одном полотенце. Он поднимает голову и вглядывается изо всех сил, чтобы наконец рассмотреть рисунки на его теле, но их не так много, как ему казалось изначально.</p><p>Между лопаток у него крупный треугольник, заключенный в окружность, а от него по всей спине до самой поясницы расползается восемь щупалец-лучей, словно космос стелется по коже. Такой же акварельный, как и все остальное.</p><p>Под левой ключицей он видит только черные росчерки и идентифицирует их как созвездие. Других либо нет — кроме тех, что на шее и предплечье — либо Куроо не успевает их рассмотреть. Но Куроо не обманывается. Он видит, что отпечаток далеких звезд и галактик в Дайшо гораздо глубже, чем чернила под кожей, которые только и могут, что служить для отвода глаз. Куроо глаз не отводит. Изучает, раскладывает на плеяды и скопления, оценивает сингулярность, которая не вписывается ни в одну известную формулу, ловит гамма-всплески в глубине чужих зрачков.</p><p>Дайшо натягивает на себя футболку и штаны.</p><p>— Чего пялишься?</p><p>Куроо невразумительно мычит вместо ответа и поворачивается на бок. Дайшо ложится, отворачиваясь от него, и долго возится, прежде чем замереть. Они часто спали вместе лет до двенадцати-тринадцати, а потом средняя школа, за ней и старшая с обострившимся соперничеством из-за разных школ и «мы уже большие», а теперь, смотрите-ка, оказывается, с возрастом к этому относишься проще.</p><p>— Спасибо, что взял меня с собой, — негромко говорит Куроо, не поворачивая головы. Дайшо хмыкает. — Было весело.</p><p>— Хочешь сгонять со мной так еще раз?</p><p>— Еще бы.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Какое-то время они молчат, и Куроо уже почти засыпает, когда слышит вопрос:</p><p>— А ты бы поехал со мной, если бы я позвал, ну, знаешь, еще тогда?</p><p>— Я не знаю, — говорит Куроо, но это не правда. Он знает, просто не сможет сказать это вслух: нет, не поехал бы. Попытался бы всеми правдами и неправдами отговорить, но сам бы не поехал.</p><p>Он засыпает, глядя на полоску света от окна, и чувствуя себя ужасным другом.</p><p>На следующее утро Дайшо действительно отвозит его на работу и приглашает пообедать в перерыв.</p><p>Приносит в кафе цветочный горшок, на который смотрит одновременно с недоумением и неприязнью. Куроо с любопытством вытягивает шею.</p><p>— Что это?</p><p>— Цветок, очевидно, — щурится Дайшо.</p><p>Куроо смотрит на него, как на идиота, потому что о том, что это цветок, он и так догадался. Сложно не, когда кустик весь в пурпурных соцветиях.</p><p>— Так зачем он тебе?</p><p>Дайшо жмет плечами и протягивает ему растение, Куроо от неожиданности берет его в руки и прижимает к себе, чтобы не уронить.</p><p>— Теперь не мне, — ухмыляется. — Кстати, это, вроде бы, <abbr>азалия</abbr>. Не угробь.</p><p>***</p><p>Куроо начинает интересоваться космосом.</p><p>Не то чтобы он никогда им не интересовался, но больше с точки зрения химии.</p><p>Кенма косится на него, когда обнаруживает азалию, вокруг которой Куроо развел такую бурную деятельность, что она стала знаменитостью в чате друзей и обзавелась приданным на круглую сумму. И это-то у Куроо, который смог убить даже фикус. </p><p>Браузер забит вкладками «Википедии» и прочих подобный ресурсов о созвездиях и других небесных явлениях.</p><p>Они валяются на кровати с ноутбуком в окружении коробок от пиццы, выбирая фильм.</p><p>— У тебя какой-то нездоровый интерес к Дайшо-куну, ты знаешь?</p><p>Куроо косится на него в ответ.</p><p>— А вот и нет.</p><p>— А вот и да.</p><p>— А вот и нет.</p><p>— А вот и… — Кенма морщится. — Не начинай. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я. Я знаю, что ты был влюблен в него в школе, все знают. Но имей меру.</p><p>— Мы просто давно не виделись, — оправдывается Куроо, запуская «Нетфликс». — И я не был влюблен в него.</p><p>Хотя Куроо немного лукавит, но влюбленностью это точно не было, он уверен. Как-то, еще в старшей школе после матча, они устроили марафон «Мортал Комбата» у Куроо дома. Они, несколько бутылок пива, купленных в автомате, и отсутствие родителей. Уснули они на диване в обнимку, а утром долго лежали, споря, кому первым вставать и идти в магазин за минералкой. Тогда голос Дайшо заслуживал если не Оскара — или что там у войсеров? Какие-то аналоги? — то хотя бы аплодисментов. Дайшо подключил все свои актерские навыки, изображая тихие страдания так, что Куроо не выдержал и рассмеялся, а когда Дайшо рассмеялся за ним следом — откровенно, с придыханием, как в детстве, — Куроо почувствовал, что хочет его поцеловать.</p><p>— Был. Мы с тобой тоже иногда подолгу не видимся.</p><p>— Не был. Не по четыре года и не так… внезапно.</p><p>Кенма хмурится, но ничего не отвечает, утыкаясь взглядом в экран и елозя пальцем по тачпаду — мышку подключать он отказывается, Куроо на это выгибает бровь, но молчит — у всех свои недостатки.</p><p>«<strong>У всех свои недостатки</strong>» — это то, что Дайшо отвечает ему на сообщение на следующий день, когда Куроо жалуется одновременно на начальство, которое никак не может начать внятно объяснять целевые задачи, и на то, что Кенма называл Эндрю Гарфилда лучшим пауком, чем Тоби Магуайр и, зная Дайшо, этот ответ может относиться ко всем троим разом.</p><p><b>«ты не понимаешь»</b>, — пишет Куроо, спрятав телефон под стол, как школьник. — <b>«Магуайр — это классика»</b>.</p><p><b>«Магуайр стрелял из рук, это такая лажа»</b>.</p><p>«Сам ты лажа», — думает Куроо и оглядывается, не смотрит ли на него кто, потому что получить третий упрек за неделю не очень-то хочется, и печатает:</p><p><b>«пара режиссерских косяков не делает фильм хуже»</b>.</p><p><b>«Да, зато адекватность — делает»</b>.</p><p>Посмотрите на него, знаток кинематографа. Куроо фыркает, откидываясь на стуле. </p><p><b>«Кстати»</b>, — снова приходит от Дайшо. — <b>«Так ты едешь со мной или нет?»</b></p><p>***</p><p>Поездки за город становятся регулярными, внесенными в постоянное расписание.</p><p>Вот только почему-то дождь об их планах не предупредили.</p><p>Заряжает не с самого утра, а аккурат, когда Куроо поднимается и стучит в дверь. Дайшо открывает ему с хмурым выражением и заявляет: «Дождь».</p><p>И потом: «Но ты можешь остаться, у меня есть вино».</p><p>Вино — это замечательно.</p><p>Куроо прокашливается и достает из пакета аляповатый красно-зеленый горшок с черными котятами.</p><p>— Это что? — спрашивает Дайшо, ударяя пальцем по широкому, вытянутому листу.</p><p>—<abbr>Аспидистра</abbr>!  — радостно информирует Куроо. — Круто, да? Как <abbr>«самая большая аспидистра в мире»</abbr>, только без антифашизма. Вроде как, с тебя вино, с меня… сойдет за цветы?</p><p>Хотя, на самом деле, у Дайшо просто слишком пусто в квартире, на вкус самого Куроо, который тащил в дом все, что мог. Дайшо бьет его кулаком в плечо, шипя про то, что «это же не свидание, идиот». Но растение забирает и гордо (это не точно) ставит на подоконник, тот самый, на котором сушил кисти. А потом идет на кухню, поманив Куроо за собой пальцем и движением фокусника достает пару бутылок вина.</p><p>И так они оказываются здесь:</p><p>— Все сделано из одной и той же космической пыли: и мы с тобой, и Бетельгейзе над нами. Или под нами, — говорит Дайшо, заканчивая рисовать маленькое символическое солнышко на его безымянном пальце и прикладываясь к бутылке. — Ты знаешь, где Бетельгейзе?</p><p>Куроо мотает головой, неуверенный даже в том, что выговорит сейчас это название.</p><p>— Я знаю, что в космосе есть молекулы малины. То есть, вкуса малины. То есть…</p><p>— Космос — загадочное место, — перебивает его Дайшо.</p><p>— Хотел бы я попробовать его на вкус, — грустно вздыхает Куроо.</p><p>— Если бы ты его попробовал, ты бы умер. Так уж устроен космос.</p><p>Дайшо сонно роняет голову к нему на плечо, устраивая свою бутылку возле колена. Куроо смотрит на его макушку в полумраке долгим взглядом, прежде чем допивает остатки вина и укладывается щекой на чужую голову, прикрывая глаза. Дайшо не пахнет малиной. Дайшо пахнет разбавителем для краски, пылью, озоном и ментоловым шампунем.</p><p>— Да, наверно. Но я бы умер счастливым, — бормочет он в итоге, переплетая их пальцы так, что нарисованное гелевой ручкой солнце оказывается по соседству с серпом луны. — Так странно, что одна космическая пыль убивает другую, вместо того, чтобы создать новую звезду.</p><p>Дайшо ему не отвечает, молча сжимая его ладонь в своей, и Куроо чувствует жар звезд на кончиках чужих пальцев.</p><p>— Ты бы хотел вернуться в прошлое? — спрашивает Куроо, наблюдая за клубами дыма, которые медленно закручиваются перед глазами. Дайшо отрицательно гудит: «У-у» ему под ухо, щекоча дыханием. — Почему? </p><p>— А смысл? </p><p>— Можно исправить то, о чем жалеешь, — Куроо стряхивает пепел в пустую тарелку.</p><p>— Или натворить еще больше.</p><p>— Ну да, — он улыбается, опуская голову. — Но в десять лет было так хорошо. Или в шесть. Ты был таким козлиной, — «А сам-то, навязчивый ублюдок, и как тебя Кенма терпел», — шипит Дайшо. — Все было так просто и понятно, была цель — расти, учиться. А сейчас… </p><p>Он замолкает. Дайшо возится у него под боком.</p><p>— Чтобы найти цель, если она тебе нужна, не обязательно возвращаться в прошлое. Достаточно обратить внимание на настоящее.</p><p>— Скажи, — тихо просит Куроо. — Почему ты не сказал мне тогда, что улетаешь? Почему… слово-то какое плохое, — он усмехается, — ты бросил меня?</p><p>Дайшо отстраняется, смотрит на него внимательным взглядом и некрасиво кривится, опуская уголки губ, мол, нашел что спросить. От резких теней его шрам особенно сильно выделяется на лице.</p><p>А потом снова роняет голову ему на плечо, утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи.</p><p>— Я был трусом, — голос приглушенный, но внятный. — Мы тогда накануне поссорились с тобой, и — это глупо, да? — я даже не помню, по какой причине, — Дайшо издает смешок., но Куроо тоже не помнит. — Что за ссора такая, которая так легко забывается, а? Дерьмо собачье. Но вот же ж. У меня уже тогда были мысли уехать, и ты сказал что-то вроде «ну и пошел я, раз ты такой умный». И я был так расстроен, мне казалось, что это все, — Дайшо вскидывает руку, — конец. Но я тогда подумал, мол, и хорошо. Теперь меня ничего тут не держит. Я так боялся передумать, что следующим же днем, пока ты не решил помириться, купил билет. Так боялся, Тецу, что мне пришлось отрубить сук, на котором я сижу, чтобы хватило духу полететь, представляешь? И ничего не сказал тебе, чтобы ты не отговаривал меня. А ты бы стал.</p><p>Куроо прижимается к нему плечом и делает затяжку под невнятное: «Не кури в квартире, засранец».</p><p>Дождь продолжает стучать по окнам.</p><p>Какой паршивый день.</p><p>***</p><p>Они никогда не повторяются в своих маршрутах. Едут вдоль береговых линий, зеленых насадок и холмов. Каждый маршрут краше предыдущего, и Дайшо всегда слишком довольно ухмыляется, когда Куроо прилипает носом к стеклу.</p><p>Куроо догадывается, что он специально прокладывает их так, чтобы зацепить побольше красивых мест.</p><p>А Куроо заново открывает свою родину и чувствует распирающую изнутри благодарность.</p><p>Так что следующую точку назначения предлагает Куроо, вызванивая Дайшо посреди рабочей недели.</p><p>Они встречаются в обеденный перерыв в ближайшем к его работе кафе, и Куроо с довольной улыбкой сует Дайшо распечатки из гугл-карт, пока тот размешивает кофе и скептично выгибает бровь.</p><p>— Я нашел это место на форуме, говорят, отличный вид на звезды, — делится он.</p><p>— Сложный маршрут, — говорит Дайшо с какой-то смутно-снисходительной интонацией, будто бы знает что-то такое, что недоступно простым людям. — Уверен, что хочешь ехать именно по нему?</p><p>Куроо кивает и показывает большие пальцы на обеих руках.</p><p>— Ты же сможешь там вести свои наблюдения, да? Или что ты там постоянно записываешь и рассчитываешь?</p><p>— Вот это вопрос, вот это забота о ближнем, — ухмыляется. — Мне надо отвесить тебе реверанс за то, что ты соблаговолил поинтересоваться этим до того, как мы выехали или обойдешься?</p><p>— Да что ты вообще в реверансах понимаешь, — Куроо смеется и кидает в него скомканной салфеткой.</p><p>В выходные он привычно стучится в квартиру Дайшо. Тот впускает его — не сонный, а уже почти одетый.</p><p>Дайшо зашнуровывает свои ботинки, опустив голову, волосы рассыпаются, обнажая змейку на шее. Куроо, как загипнотизированный, приклеивается к ней взглядом, потом скользит вверх и вниз, запоминая все родинки-точки — Куроо помнит, как их много на плеча и спине, целые россыпи — и выпирающие позвонки.</p><p>Крошечная прихожая тонет в полутени и лицо Дайшо, когда он поднимает его, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд, кажется родным, таким, как было раньше, и вместе с этим чужим. Незнакомыми. Идеальным. Полутень скрадывает острые черты и шрам на губах.</p><p>Куроо отводит глаза.</p><p>***</p><p>Они едут, и Куроо изображает из себя штурмана — правда, не очень удачно — то, что Дайшо едет не так, как отмечено на картах, он замечает только когда пройдена уже половина пути, предпочитая комментировать все, что видел за окном. Он вскидывается и начинает махать листами, получая раздраженный взгляд.</p><p>— Хэй, хэй, ты свернул не туда!</p><p>— Да что ты говоришь? — хмыкает Дайшо и очень киношно выруливает из-за деревьев — в окне перед Куроо разворачивается почти сказочная картина, состоящая из моря, просто океана голубых цветов до самого горизонта, залитых красным закатным солнцем.</p><p>Он даже забывает возмущаться и первый выскакивает из машины, бросаясь к полю, как только Дайшо тормозит на обочине. Куроо останавливается на самом краю этого цветочного буйства и вдыхает медвяный запах.</p><p>Позади щелкает затвор. Это первый раз, когда он видит, чтобы Дайшо доставал камеру, но он совершенно не против.</p><p>— Погоди! — кричит Куроо и бросается собирать цветы, заходя глубже в поле. Цветы достают ему почти до пояса. Нарвав охапку, он разворачивается к наблюдающему за ним Дайшо, машет рукой привлекая внимание, и показывает знак «V» в камеру, когда на него наводится объектив.</p><p>Собранные цветы он тащит в машину, не слушая возмущений, и делает из них пару венков, больше похожих на самые настоящие короны.</p><p>— Как девчонка, — фыркает Дайшо, заезжая на очередное поле, на этот раз — то самое, которое отмечено на карте. — Где плести научился?</p><p>— А вот, — цыкает Куроо. — Завидуй молча.</p><p>И водружает венок сначала себе на голову, а потом и Дайшо.</p><p>Сугуро морщится, но не сопротивляется, только вздыхает с подтекстом «за что мне это и как вернуть обратно».</p><p>Куроо вываливается из машины и падает на траву, сделав пару шагов. Дайшо стоит прямо напротив догорающего заката, обхватив себя руками, и смотрит вперед</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Куроо ему в спину. Ни по какой-то причине, в этих словах нет ни романтики, ни подтекста, просто, вот сейчас, он чувствует, что так надо. — Сугуру.</p><p>Дайшо вздыхает, чуть повернув голову.</p><p>— Что ты во мне любишь? Вот что ты во мне любишь, Тецуро? — спрашивает он.</p><p>— Много чего. — Куроо садится на траве, подтягивая к себе колени. — Проводить время с тобой.</p><p>— Так меня или время со мной? — со смешком уточняет Дайшо и отворачивается, намекая, что разговор закончен, и он услышал именно то, чего ожидал.</p><p>— Сугуру… — снова пытается он донести свою мысль, потому что это, черт возьми, важно. — Я…</p><p>— Не надо. — Дайшо снимает с головы венок и идет к машине. — Не надо, Тецу.</p><p>***</p><p>— Мужик! — Хлопает его по плечу Бокуто.</p><p>— Бо! — Куроо улыбается и тянется пожать руку. — Спасибо, что приехал.</p><p>— Не вопрос!</p><p>Бокуто распахивает перед ним пассажирскую дверь своей машины, делая приглашающий жест рукой. Куроо отвешивает ему поклон:</p><p>— Ну что вы, не стоило. </p><p>— Ну что вы, конечно, стоило, — говорит Бокуто, кланяясь в ответ.</p><p>— Ах, какой джентльмен.</p><p>— Ах, садись, нахрен, уже, мне холодно, блин, Куроо.</p><p>Куроо смеется, но послушно залезает внутрь. Бокуто захлопывает за ним дверь, обходит машину и падает на водительское место.</p><p>— Ну и что, — спрашивает он, — натворил там твой красавчик?</p><p>— Не мой, — хмыкает Куроо и демонстрирует экран с сообщением. — И… Хрен его знает, я сам не понял. Вот сюда.</p><p>Куроо и правда не понял.Его разбудило полчаса назад сухое: «Приедь за мной» — и адрес. По адресу пробивался клуб и никаких хороших предчувствий на этот счет не было.</p><p>Часы показывают давно за полночь. Куроо утыкается лбом в стекло, наблюдая за проносящимися огнями фонарей, которые размываются в росчерки и исчезают в бесконечности ночи где-то позади. </p><p>Дорога до клуба запутанная, машина то ныряет в подворотни, едва проезжая, чтобы не задеть стены зданий боковыми стеклами, то выныривает на центральные дороги. Где-то через двадцать минут петляний начинается дождь.</p><p>— Долго еще? — спрашивает Куроо, провожая взглядом стекающие капли.</p><p>— Не, — Бокуто ерошит волосы и бросает взгляд на навигатор. — Пара минут и на месте. Да не парься, он же не дурак под дождем стоять.</p><p>Но когда машина паркуется возле клуба с яркой неоновой вывеской, оказывается, что все-таки дурак. </p><p>Куроо цыкает и направляется к нему. </p><p>Дайшо стоит, подпирая кирпичную стену и запрокинув голову к небу. Сейчас он сам на себя не похож: совсем вымок, волосы некрасиво облепляют лицо, одежда висит мешком. На Куроо он переводит взгляд, только когда тот накидывает ему на голову куртку.</p><p>— Что так долго, — сипит Дайшо, с трудом разлепив губы.</p><p>Куроо опешивает — и от вопроса, и от алкогольного амбре, и от усиливающегося дождя. Теперь они оба похожи на мокрых дворняг.</p><p>— Ты что, пьяный?</p><p>— А ты что, полиция нравов? — он ухмыляется. — Накажешь меня, мистер Куроо? Я, кажется, по всем статьям.</p><p>Это заграничное «мистер» режет ухо, прокатывается рокочущей «р-р» — и как только язык поворачивается выдать такой звук. Бокуто сигналит им и мигает фарами.</p><p>— Так. Пойдем-ка, — Куроо тянет его к машине, ухватив за предплечье. — А то ты — да. По всем статьям.</p><p>Бокуто возмущенно кряхтит, когда они заваливаются к нему на заднее сидение, разводя болото.</p><p>— Бли-и-и-ин, Куроо! — тянет он второй раз за эту ночь. Дайшо, все еще с курткой на голове, пытается приветственно помахать ему рукой, но заезжает Куро по лбу. — Давайте, еще тачку мне разнесите. Куда везти?</p><p>— Поедешь ко мне? — предлагает Куроо. Дайшо отрицательно мотает головой. — Тогда… Дай навигатор, Бо. Ага. Вот... Вот сюда. — Он передает прибор обратно и обращается уже к Дайшо: — Как тебя угораздило? Мог бы и меня позвать с собой, тоже мне, друг.</p><p>Куроо говорит это в шутку, но Дайшо сейчас, видимо, шуток не понимает.</p><p>— Не захотел, — отвечает он и отворачивается к окну, прикрывая глаза. По лицу продолжают скатываться капли воды. — Слишком много тебя. Слишком много всех, и все от меня чего-то хотят. Не люблю, когда от меня чего-то хотят. Мне нечего дать.</p><p>Куроо кривится, всего секунду, но замечает, как Бокуто бросает на него вопросительный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, и натягивает улыбку.</p><p>— Зачем позвонил мне тогда? Вызвал бы такси.</p><p>— Кошелек потерял.</p><p>— Ну, спасибо за честность.</p><p>Куроо откидывается на сиденье и вздыхает. В машине повисает тишина.</p><p>Обратно они едут дольше, дождь успевает закончиться, а Дайшо успевает оклематься и даже извиниться.</p><p>— Останови тут, на углу, — просит он.</p><p>— Но мы же еще не приехали, — удивляется Бокуто. — Точно не надо до дома?</p><p>— Нет, я прогуляюсь, — он стаскивает с себя куртку, возвращая ее Куроо и по очереди жмет им руки. — Спасибо, что подвезли.</p><p>***</p><p><b>«ты в порядке?»</b> — пишет он Дайшо. На часах одиннадцать утра. Должен уже проснуться.</p><p><b>«в полном»</b> — приходит ответ.</p><p>Сидя в офисе, Куроо думает о том, каково это было бы — объездить весь мир вот так, как ездит сейчас Дайшо? Обзавелся бы он, Куроо, такими же отпечатками и привычками в этой бесконечной дороге? Тоже сделал бы тату или до локтей увешивал себя веревочными браслетами, отрастил бы волосы или покрасил их во что-то яркое? Как бы уживался с людьми: с ссорами или научился бы находить подход к любому?</p><p>За окном уже отцветает лето. </p><p>Куроо обращает внимание на это, когда они выезжают за город и он, к своему удивлению, мерзнет. Дайшо скептично на него смотрит, но выуживает из багажника черную мастерку. Несмотря на это, большую часть ночи Куроо все равно проводит в машине в полудреме, изредка выбираясь, чтобы побродить вокруг, пока Дайшо не шлепает раздраженно себя по бедру журналом и не принимается собираться.</p><p>— Ты чего? — спрашивает Куроо, устраиваясь на пассажирском сидении.</p><p>— Ничего. — Дайшо не смотрит на него. — Просто закончил раньше.</p><p>Куроо жмет плечами, вслушиваясь в шуршание шин по траве и гравию.</p><p>Еще темно, за окном проносятся едва заметные очертания то деревьев, то столбов, то яркие пятна подсвеченных вывесок.</p><p>Они молчат, и Куроо даже не замечает, как засыпает, встрепенувшись только, когда машина тормозит, а Дайшо толкает его в плечо.</p><p>— Уже приехали.</p><p>— Угу. Пошли, паршиво выглядишь.</p><p>К чужой квартире он поднимается уже совсем привычно.</p><p>***</p><p>Куроо сонно моргает, тянется всем телом, рукой случайно задевая Дайшо — тот ворочается, но глаз не открывает, продолжая сопеть спиной к нему.</p><p>Сегодня, что удивительно, выходной. Обычно они уезжали в субботу и возвращались в ночь с воскресенья на понедельник, усталые (преимущественно Куроо) и довольные (преимущественно Дайшо).</p><p>Сейчас Дайшо лягается во сне, как ребенок, попадая Куроо в бедро. После совместных ночевок, он обзаводится собственными скоплениями галактик, набитых чужими пятками и локтями, но понимает, что совершенно не против этого.</p><p>Дайшо переворачивается на живот: его футболка задирается, обнажая бледную кожу на пояснице и часть тату. Выпирающий позвоночник скрывается под одеялом, грудная клетка движется в такт сонному дыханию. Куроо чувствует, как покалывают у него кончики пальцев — так хочется дотронуться до теплой кожи и провести по дугам ребер — и сбивается дыхание.</p><p>Он вздыхает и сползает с кровати, набирает воду в чайник, после — идет в ванную и залезает в душ.</p><p>Собственное отражение советует ему хотя бы побриться, прежде чем домогаться, Казанова. Куроо трет щетину на щеке и признает правоту зеркального Я, но только отчасти: он не домогается, нет. Все и так слишком сложно, между ними только начали восстанавливаться прежние отношения, и он не хочет разрушить их… хоть чем-то.</p><p>Сквозь шум воды он слышит хриплое со сна: «Блин, Куроо!» — звукоизоляция тут ни к черту, поэтому тихо усмехается и выключает воду.</p><p>После без малого двух месяцев общения, Куроо вспоминает все в деталях, как будто пересобирает перепутанный паззл, каким Дайшо был сразу после возвращения: как он ухмыляется, прищуривая глаза, как самодовольно смеется после удавшихся хитростей, и как паясничает, если ему что-то не нравится или просто скучно.</p><p>Почти. Почти вспоминает.</p><p>И даже так — ему мало. Мало того, что есть сейчас, он не хочет старые воспоминания, он хочет новые, даже вот с этим вот слегка незнакомым Дайшо, немного оторванным от реальности, носящим в себе отпечатки тысяч звезд и галактик.</p><p>Может, это не любовь, несмотря на то, что он сказал недавно, но Куроо <em>хотел бы</em>. </p><p>Он так долго ждал.</p><p>Как только звуки в квартире стихают, Дайшо снова засыпает. Куроо тянет его за торчащую ступню и чуть не получает пяткой в нос, вовремя отскакивая.</p><p>— Отвали, кошак! — хрипит он и накрывает голову подушкой.</p><p>— Ну уж нет, почти час дня, — скалится Куроо и хватается за одеяло, натягивая на себя. Дайшо раздосадованно стонет.</p><p>Спустя десять минут Куроо доволен проделанной работой, доволен собой, доволен Дайшо, отправленным в душ, и доволен жизнью в целом.</p><p>— Пошли в кино! — кричит он.</p><p>— Отвали! — повторяет Дайшо из-за двери.</p><p>— Грубо!</p><p>Куроо тянется к телефону, который лежит на письменном столе.</p><p>А потом замечает уголок билета, торчащий из-под бумаг. Он вытягивает картонный прямоугольник с эмблемой авиалинии и, не моргая, смотрит на него.</p><p>Не может быть.</p><p>То, что атмосфера изменилась, Дайшо замечает сразу, как только возвращается в комнату. Куроо сидит на еще разобранном диване, сгорбившись.</p><p>— Ты улетаешь?</p><p>Дайшо кривится, словно ему под нос ткнули чем-то неприятным. Куроо поднимает руку, демонстрируя билет:</p><p>— Ты опять, твою мать, улетаешь?</p><p>Ответа нет. Дайшо только каменеет телом, ощетинившись. Его глаза совсем пустые.</p><p>— Скажи мне, — просит Куроо, поднимаясь на ноги. — Ты уезжаешь?</p><p>Тишина растягивается в маленькую вечность, пока Дайшо поджимает губы и несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, прежде чем сказать:</p><p>— Я никогда не говорил, что не уеду, Куроо.</p><p>— Ты уезжаешь! — повышает голос Куроо, в котором обвинительные интонации звучат вперемешку с разочарованием. Он сглатывает ком в горле. Почему Дайшо ему не сказал? Зачем все это, если он все равно, черт возьми, опять сваливает. — Я думал, что ты вернулся насовсем!</p><p>Зачем? <em>Зачем?</em></p><p>— <em>Ты</em> думал.</p><p>Дайшо смотрит на него зло и болезненно, как загнанное в клетку животное. Шрам некрасиво оттягивает искрившиеся губы, на лице ходят желваки, ноздри раздуваются в такт дыханию. Он заводится с полоборота, болезненно реагируя на эту тему. Куроо, наверно, и сам не лучше, но ему плевать.</p><p>— Я никогда не говорил, что не уеду, — повторяет Дайшо. — Я никогда не обещал тебе, что останусь, — практически выплевывает он сквозь сжатые зубы. — Я всегда говорил, как мне важно то, что я делаю! И после этого ты ставишь мне это в упрек? Так и знал, что ты взбесишься.</p><p>Дайшо отворачивается, больше похожий на готовую к атаке кобру, чем на человека, собираясь уйти то ли на кухню, то ли вообще из квартиры, но Куроо подскакивает к нему, хватая за плечо и разворачивая к себе.</p><p>— И поэтому не сказал мне? Снова решил свалить за спиной? Разве ты не смотришь на звезды здесь, в Токио? Не за этим мы катаемся каждые чертовы выходные? Зачем тебе что-то еще, Сугуру?</p><p>Дайшо отводит глаза, сжимая челюсти. Куроо встряхивает его за плечи и вжимает лопатками в ближайшую стену.</p><p>— Ответь мне! — требует он. — Просто, блядь, ответь мне что-нибудь! Я хочу знать, почему ты снова. Бросаешь. Меня.</p><p>Под солнечным сплетением дерет наждачкой, и что-то обрывается, словно Дайшо — вот ведь порождение Арктура и Цефеи — проковырял ему черную дыру в грудной клетке. Куроо опускает руки и отступает на шаг. Дайшо смотрит на него погрустневшим взглядом — злобы как не бывало.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Куроо. — Пожалуйста, останься.</p><p>— Прости, — говорит Дайшо.</p><p>Чертово «прости». </p><p>— И больше ничего не скажешь? Тебе это так надо, да? — спрашивает Куроо самым спокойным тоном, какой только может выдавить из себя сейчас.</p><p>— Ничего себе, наконец, дошло, — шипит Дайшо, обхватывая себя руками. — Да, мне это, черт возьми, надо!</p><p>Куроо сжимает и разжимает ладони, его взгляд мечется по лицу Дайшо, в сторону, и обратно.</p><p>— Ага, — говорит Куроо. — Ну ясненько. Ну и отлично.</p><p>И впечатывает кулак прямо ему в скулу.</p><p>***</p><p>Дайшо уезжает спустя два месяца и четыре дня после того, как вернулся в родной город. Спустя еще четыре дня, Кенма приходит к Куроо домой и, что удивительно настолько, что даже немного приводит в себя, приносит аспидистру в том самом нелепом горшке и ставит рядом с азалией на подоконник.</p><p>Куроо почти не спит, почти не ест и не находит в себе сил ходить на работу, поэтому берет отпуск еще в день отлета Дайшо.</p><p>Он знает, что был неправ тогда, в последнюю ссору. Он это знает. Правда. Дайшо действительно ничего не обещал ему, и разговоры у них были только о звездах. Можно было догадаться.</p><p>Можно было не надеяться.</p><p>Кенма хлопает его по плечу, когда он пересказывает последний месяц своей жизни, через каждые два предложения вставляя «почему» и «за что».</p><p>— Я не хотел делать ему больно, — усмехается Куроо под конец и сжимает двумя пальцами переносицу. — Это просто… как «будь счастлив, мудак!». Если ему надо постоянно куда-то бежать, то я просто надеюсь, что когда-нибудь он <em>добежит</em>.</p><p>***</p><p><i>«Я помню тебя совсем пацаном</i>, — думает Куроо, просыпаясь посреди ночи. — <i>В комбинезоне с Пикачу, а потом — рубашки в клетку, ты так любил эти чертовы Папико и обещал всегда присматривать за мной, так где ты, черт подери. Кто еще тебя будет знать так, как знаю я? Где ты, Дайшо? Что с тобой стало?»</i></p><p>Что с нами стало.</p><p>***</p><p>Куроо не считает дни, едва ли замечая смену дня и ночи. </p><p>Не запоминает лица тех, кто к нему приходит, идентифицирует их только мельком, походя. Ему без разницы.</p><p>Грабители так грабители.</p><p>Куроо предложит им чая.</p><p>Это, кажется, снова Кенма. А это Яку, потому что так ругается только он.</p><p>Целыми днями Куроо пишет сообщения, не доходящие до адресата, и напивается дешевым алкоголем, который покупает в магазине возле дома ящиками.</p><p>Звонить он перестал давно — на отключенный телефон особо не позвонишь.</p><p>Голоса над ним о чем-то спорят, куда-то зовут, но Куроо только отмахивается от них. Он всегда плохо расставался с людьми, всегда быстро привязывался, и обычно достаточно быстро переставал хандрить. Но некоторые вещи... </p><p>Некоторые вещи — это слишком для него.</p><p>— Давай, здоровяк. Пойдем-ка. — Куроо подхватывают под руки и ставят на ноги, придерживая за бока. Мутным взглядом он утыкается в белесую торчащую шевелюру. Это Бокуто.</p><p>Привет, Бокуто.</p><p>Как твое ничего?</p><p>— Может ему врача? — спрашивает чей-то голос за спиной. Или не за спиной. Или Куроо вообще все это кажется. Он пытается потереть заросшую щетиной щеку, но попадает себе то в висок, то в глаз.</p><p>Картинка подтормаживает, мир вокруг покачивается — мир, или сам Куроо, — прямо как тогда, когда Дайшо сказал ему про космическую пыль.</p><p><i>«Может быть,</i> — думает он, пока Бокуто тащит его до ванной чтобы умыться. — <i>Все это просто эхо того, как десять миллионов лет назад мы столкнулись где-то в темноте космоса, а потом нас разметало хвостами-рукавами новой галактики».</i></p><p>Куроо цепляется за раковину, отфыркивается от ледяной воды. Он совершенно не чувствует своего тела, его разум — отдельно.</p><p>Парит где-то далеко за экзосферой. Спит среди сотен молчащих галактик.</p><p>Создает Млечный Путь из осколков.</p><p>Наверно, он был где-то на конце рукава Персея, а Дайшо — на рукаве Щита-Центавра. И вот между ними сто тысяч световых лет, и вот они вращаются, вращаются, вращаются. И никогда не догонят друг друга.</p><p>А потом они умирают, взрываясь сверхновыми.</p><p>Рассыпаются космической пылью.</p><p>И рождаются на Земле.</p><p>Наверно, эхо их взрывов породило новые светила, а рождение новых светил запустило это эхо дальше. Оно так же разнесется на тысячи световых лет и станет катализатором для чего-то нового.</p><p>Звездное эхо.</p><p>Каково, а?</p><p>Могут ли они слышать его внутри себя до сих пор? Не ушами, так хотя бы атомами, молекулами, сердцем, да черт знает, чем еще.</p><p>Могут ли они, подняв глаза в небо, увидеть туманности и пульсары, оставшиеся после их взрывов?</p><p>Через весь день инертно протянется мысль: <i>«Если в следующей жизни мы снова будем галактиками, столкнемся ли мы еще раз, чтобы стать другими?»</i></p><p>Пожалуйста.</p><p>Можно мы столкнемся еще раз.</p><p>***</p><p>После того, как друзья приводят его в чувство, он берет в аренду машину (Любую, только не черную «тойоту», — просит Куроо консультанта, и тот пожимает плечами, показывая ярко-красную «субару») и на неделю уезжает из города, колеся по дорогам без цели.</p><p>Он спит, скрючившись на задних сиденьях, ест в забегаловках или берет с собой что-то медленно портящееся из придорожных супермаркетов, иногда останавливается в мотелях, чтобы привести себя в порядок, постирать одежду и принять душ. Не отвечает на звонки и сообщения, полностью отключаясь от мира.</p><p>Время от времени он просто, паркуется на обочине, вылезает из машины и бредет в случайном направлении, пока не падает на землю — и направляется обратно. </p><p>Его заносит в деревни, поселки и города, он наблюдает закаты и рассветы и пытается разглядывать созвездия, которые ему показывал Дайшо.</p><p>Он и сам не понимает, что ищет. Наверно, спокойствия.</p><p>Пытается понять, что же такого было в этих дорогах. Было — или Дайшо привез это с собой?</p><p>Потому что сейчас в них не осталось ничего.</p><p>После этой недели, которая окончательно вправляет ему мозги и позволяет успокоиться, он возвращается в город, возвращает машину, похлопав ее по капоту на прощание и выходит к людям.</p><p>С людьми сложнее. По городу он бродит еще около двух недель, пытаясь заставить себя не искать в каждом встречном знакомые шрам, прищур и высокие скулы, но получается у него не очень. Рука сама тянется трогать за плечо людей, даже отдаленно похожих со спины на Дайшо. Он трогает, с замирающим сердцем — ну же, они ведь в самом начале пересекались на каждом углу! <em>Ну же! </em>— а потом сбивчиво извиняется и говорит, что ошибся. А потом ошибается снова.</p><p>И снова.</p><p>И снова.</p><p>За каждым поворотом надеется увидеть серое пальто. А когда видит — бежит. Когда — следом, когда — куда подальше.</p><p>Он много курит, мало спит, не звонит никому из друзей и сам все еще не отвечает на звонки. Куроо понимает, что они переживают за него, наверняка там целый ворох сообщений от Бокуто, Кенмы и Яку — и ни одного от Дайшо.</p><p>Поэтому ему плевать.</p><p>Он едва не попадает под машину, когда, как ему кажется, видит знакомый силуэт на другой стороне улицы — даже узнает походку, — но, перебежав дорогу, не обнаруживает никого. Куроо мечется минут сорок между домами, заглядывая в лицо каждому прохожему, но в итоге просто опускается на корточки под стеной какого-то дома и закрывает лицо руками.</p><p>Дайшо, наверняка, его ненавидит. Все было хорошо: не только Дайшо друг детства для него, Куроо. Сам Куроо тоже друг детства Дайшо, а вместо поддержки и понимания, он закатывает скандалы и бьет его. И не провожает.</p><p>О последней ссоре он старательно пытается не думать и не воскрешать ее в памяти, чтобы не делать себе больнее, но вопреки этому прокручивает ее раз за разом, находя другие варианты, которые могли бы сработать, или хотя бы позволили им дальше оставаться друзьями.</p><p>Но это все равно не имеет смысла.</p><p>Спустя еще пару недель бесцельного шатания по городу, он устраивает себе экскурсию по нему: по тем местам, где были они с Дайшо. К дому, где была его съемная квартира. К парку, в котором они встретились. К клубу, из которого Куроо забирал расстроенного Дайшо, вынося практически на себе.</p><p>Он посещает все эти места и заставляет себя смотреть, смотреть, смотреть широко раскрытыми глазами и убеждаться, что Дайшо тут нет.</p><p>Нет в этом городе.</p><p>Нет в этой стране.</p><p>И все так же не берет телефон.</p><p>Спустя три недели, когда он уже не ожидает встретить его за каждым углом и не выглядывает в каждом прохожем, Куроо снова начинает учиться жить без него, только теперь — без надежды.</p><p>А потом вдруг осознает, что его телефон замолк.</p><p>«Вот мудак, — думает он про себя, потирая переносицу. — <i>Эгоист</i>».</p><p>Ну и кому было легче от этого молчания?</p><p>Точно не его друзьям, которые такое не заслужили.</p><p>— Тецуро! — раздается из динамика непривычно встревоженный голос Бокуто после третьего гудка. — Братан! Не вешай трубку, хочешь, я сейчас приеду?</p><p>— Да, — говорит Куроо и сглатывает кислую слюну. — Да, Бо. Я дома.</p><p>Бокуто счастливо выдыхает и обещает быть через пять минут.</p><p>Бокуто привозит с собой запах свежести, пиццу и целую толпу людей, которые рассыпаются по квартире Куроо и заглядывают ему в глаза.</p><p>— Мы рады, что ты в порядке, Куроо-сан, — говорит Акааши, касаясь его руки. Кенма просто сидит рядом, прижимаясь к нему плечом. Дружеские руки хлопают его по плечам, как-будто он не на звонок ответил, а как минимум победил рак.</p><p>Впервые за долгое время Куроо улыбается.</p><p>Он не скучает по Дайшо, по крайней мере, старается говорить себе так. Он не будет искать его — уже пробовал, не нашел. Ему достаточно знать, что Дайшо где-то там счастлив, раскладывая плеяды на небесном покрывале и пересчитывая метеориты, как пастырь — овец, чтобы суметь игнорировать эту боль, эту черную дыру, зашитую ему под ребра. </p><p>Он знает — она никогда не исчезнет полностью. Ни завтра, ни через год, ни даже через десять.</p><p>Он знает — он упускает что-то очень важное, что-то, что предпочитал игнорировать все это время, но с каждой улыбкой, обращенной к нему сейчас, эта тяжесть на душе становится легче. Его друзья рядом несмотря на то, как он с ними поступает. У него есть все, о чем может мечтать человек в его возрасте.</p><p>Ему не на что жаловаться. Завтра он выспится, встанет и приведет дела в порядок.</p><p>И тоже постарается быть счастливым.</p><p>***</p><p>В своем почтовом ящике Куроо находит плотный конверт А4, без марок и подписей. Простой белый конверт.</p><p>Куроо жмет плечами и поднимается в квартиру. Заваривает себе кофе — три ложки, без сахара, — проверяет землю у аспидистры и азалии, мимоходом поглаживая упругие листья, умывается и только потом идет вскрывать конверт.</p><p>В нем листы хлопковой бумаги.</p><p>Первый лист он узнает сразу — это тот самый закат вечера того самого воскресенья. По листу разливается красный, желтый и оранжевый, с синевой на краях и темной линией горизонта, вдали угадываются полуразмытые горы.</p><p>Куроо проводит кончиками пальцев по картинке, ощущая текстуру листа. Вспоминает и представляет, как ее трогал Дайшо, и какое светлое было у него лицо, когда он комментировал все эти места, запечатленные его кистью.</p><p><i>«Фотография — это то, что я вижу. Краска — это то, что я чувствую. Некоторые вещи хочется нарисовать»,</i> — сказал он тогда.</p><p>И правда. Теперь Куроо понимает, и правда чувствует. Не боль — она выгорела и истлела вместе с тем, что он хранил четыре долгих года прошлой разлуки, — а что-то теплое, светлое.</p><p>«Может, оно и к лучшему», — думает Куроо.</p><p>
  <i>Может, оно и к лучшему.</i>
</p><p>Любое начало предвещает конец.</p><p>Даже отзвуки Большого взрыва рано или поздно исчезнут.</p><p>«Из разных миров» — так это называется? Даже если они те единственные, кто может зажечь у нас в груди самые настоящие звезды.</p><p>На втором листе он почти ожидает увидеть самого себя, нарисованного украдкой в то же воскресенье, с ворохом листов и на фоне розовато-синего неба с точками разгорающихся звезд, тот самый рисунок, который Дайшо не дал ему рассмотреть. Но находит совсем другое.</p><p>Это эскиз.</p><p>Не такой, какие Куроо видел раньше. Он проще, меньше деталей: только пара пунктирных линий вьется, создавая объем, и выглядит он наигранно-небрежно. Меньше цвета, зато появляется новый, которого никогда не было до этого — желтый. Желтые кошачьи глаза смотрят на него с прищуром, без зрачков, похожие на две половинки расколотого Альдебарана. Черный кот вальяжно лежит на серпе луны, свесив одну лапу, а комос — не такой яркий, как рисовал Дайшо обычно, тут нет фиолетовых оттенков, только черный, темно-синий и немного мятного, — позади него сворачивается лентой Мебиуса.</p><p>Последней выпадает фотография. Куроо в море синих цветов. Подпись на обратной стороне — дата и короткое <i>«Все пройдет»</i>.</p><p>Куроо смотрит на эти слова равнодушно.</p><p>Наверно, это должны были быть слова утешения. Наверно, он имел ввиду, что время лечит и все будет хорошо. Или это насмешка, и он хотел сказать совсем другое, хотел сказать, что связи с людьми не имеют смысла, потому что так ненадежны и не вечны. </p><p>Или он хотел сказать что-то еще.</p><p>Но сказал только: «Все пройдет».</p><p>Какие бесполезные слова.</p><p>***</p><p>Спустя четыре месяца и двадцать три дня, под самое Рождество, ему приходит сообщение с незнакомого, непривычного номера.</p><p>В это время он смеется над тем, как Бокуто пытается натянуть оленьи рога на Кенму и машинально тянется к телефону, снимая блокировку.</p><p>Читает: <b>«Ночь над Страсбургом сегодня особенно красива»</b>.</p><p>Лишенный возможности выбирать, он выбирает лучшее для них обоих.</p><p>Спустя четыре месяца и двадцать три дня ему приходит сообщение.</p><p>Куроо не отвечает.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Секстет Сейферта — группа галактик в созвездии Змеи, по форме напоминающая знак вопроса.<br/>Азалия традиционно символизирует скорое расставание.<br/>Аспидистра символизирует стремление/пожелание респектабельности, состоятельности.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>